


Weiss X Ruby Sweet Sweet Honey Flu

by MoonlessSkye



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, I am pretty easy on the crack, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, this was made for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlessSkye/pseuds/MoonlessSkye
Summary: Those of you who have read my previous texts might not expect this type of release, as it is much less serious than before.I was inspired by @WhalemforLife and their fic, "Stay Home Weiss". Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565952I want to thank this creator for giving us healthy advice in the form of sugary RWBY, a medicine we all can and should enjoy. You should go read that first because you will then see just what parts I decided to shamelessly steal ;)Without further ado, here is tonight's menu:
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. It felt off

'"A Day in a Life

of Team RWBY"

Cast:

Ruby Rose, the energetic young prodigy who acts as our Mary Sue for today, activating the ultimate ability, RDB, later in the story!

Yang Xiao long, just here to move things along as usual. And flirt with the kitty. More of the latter in this episode.

Blake Belladonna, the Cat. Oh and she blushes sometimes idk.

And most importantly...  
Weiss Schnee starring the show with radiance and glory shining over the rest, only to be caught captive at the seducing clutches of our plot device. Oh and she's total daydreaming perv with egotistical problems but that's like just my kitchen psychology no warranty.

A (½) Day in a Life

of Team RWBY

Weiss sighed as she looked at the dorm.

Ruby was still sleeping (as usual), Yang was hanging upside down from her bed, bantering to Blake (as usual), something about frogs with boxing gloves (and right after even barely getting dressed) while the Faunus busied herself face behind her book, trying and failing to not stare at all the exposed skin before her. For absolutely no reason other than chance did Weiss manage to read two words of the book's title, them being "ninjas" and something something "sauna". She made sure to discard this useless detail as absolutely in no way was there a chance that she, the Heiress and pristine proper princess of practically all of Atlas (and, perhaps, if feeling a bit daring, majority of the world) would be caught in even humoring the slight chance of perusing for it. Especially not so as to stash it for after another round of duo gymnastic exercises with Ruby was over and she was left alone in the dressing room with it and two hours of privacy. And in particularly by no stretch of the imagination would she be imagining Ruby and herself in said book's story.

Weiss sighed again, though now exhaling a whole different set of emotions. She felt her face heat up.

A(t)las, she was reminded of time as the essence of being and gazed adequately dramatically at her Scroll's clock to realize to no particular surprise her glorious leader was about to cause the whole team to be late for their field trip.  
As the (admittedly self-proclaimed) responsible one on the team, Weiss took it upon herself to wake up their snoozing prodigy. She corrected her posture, straightened her combat skirt, brought her chin up and let her voice call out:

"Ruby." 

Bees banter: "..and then it could JUMP ATTACK and knock em with a WHAM and..."

"Ruby Rose."

Bees buzz: "...but how does this relate to you drawing on my back?"

"Ruby!"

Bzz: "I forgot already! But since I'm here already.." "Yang~! That tickles!"

"RUBY!" *cough*

Bz: ..."I think Weiss needs you, Yang." "Aww, but I needed you!" "What for, dare I imagine." 

Weiss gave a sigh of defeat.

"Let me handle this one, Weiss." Yang said with a wink to Blake as she hopped off from her bedside yelling: 

"COME ON SIS BE A LEADER OR WE'LL MISS THE TRIP!"

As Yang's roar bellowed through the cramped dorm room, Ruby's blessed dream came to an end with a fright "AAH WHAT IS THE COOKIE HEAVEN ON FIRE?! RAISE THE KINGDOM'S STRAWBERRY FLAG, LET NO MILK BE SPILLED! SPARE NO SUGAR!"

Yang: "Wow, that's rich for even one of your dreams, Sis." Yang snorted, landing perfectly and turned to face Blake once more, grinning like she'd just won the Olympics

Blake: "Cookie... heaven?" Blake retorted, her face growing dreamy again when she made eye contact with Yang.

Weiss: "Dolt, the trip! We'll miss it unless the team leader signs us in by 9, and it's already 8:41! AND YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR LADYBUG PAJAMAS!"

Ruby took in the world of Remnant below her, as she gazed upon what she had moments ago thought was her kingdom of cookies, milk, sugar and endless fields of strawberries had now become an angry looking ice fairy, a lionness, a cat and lastly, ladybug pajamas. Quite comfy ladybug  
pajamas, might she even add.

"Oh yeah, I haven't filled those forms out yet" Ruby said, particularly to no one but herself, and hopped out from her bed. Just as Weiss looked like she was about to faint in her frustration, Ruby began a storm of petals as she activated her semblance to rush through her morning procedures.

8:58:42  
Team RWBY has arrived at the scene of registration

8:59:13  
Ruby Rose has registered Team RWBY for a field trip to: Kuo Kuana

Yang: "Ruby you need to stop cutting it so close!"

Ruby : "Don't worry Sis! I could have ran around the school, like, twice and still make it!

Blake: "Do you...measure time in laps around the school?"

Weiss: "I wouldn't be that surprised, honestly." Weiss sighed out as she excused herself to the bathroom.

Ruby's Detective Brain A.K.A RDB - activate! (That was three. THREE sighs in the span of just this morning!)

Blake: You were awake the whole time?

RDB (She coughed earlier too, something's wrong, definitely!)

Blake: Uuh, Ruby?

Yang: Leave her be, she's just... weird.

RDB (And besides, there's less bite than usual, normally Weiss would have chewed me out much harder than this. Think Ruby, what causes Weiss to sigh!?)

Blake: Does she realize we can hear her?

Yang: Nope.

Blake: Oh.

RDB: (A) Thursday afternoon after three consecutive lectures from professor Port

Blake: She's not wrong

RDB (B) For some reason, when I do my solo exercises)

Blake: I think those are very different sighs!

RDB (C) When Blake acts ignorant towards Yang's advances)

Blake&Yang: H-HEY!!

RDB (?) Unknown factor. Must investigate!)

Some few minutes later as Weiss returns ... (The Bees buzz off as they notice their window for privacy).

Ruby, very serious: "Weiss, can we talk for a moment?"

Weiss, now concerned: "Is this about me yelling at you? I'm sorry Ruby I was worried about the trip I wanted to make sur-"

Ruby, with steadfast seriousness: "No, this is about your sighs."

Weiss, rather confused "My..sighs?"

"Yes! You've sighed three times this morning, that's two more times than usual!"

"W-why do you know that!?"

"Because we live in the same room?"

"S-still! Weren't you supposed to be asleep? How could you have known about the first sigh!?"

Ruby, quite embarrassed: "Uhm. I..may have pretended to be asleep."

Weiss blinked at this for a few silent seconds.

A fist of golden justice was called upon

"And why exactly did you decide to do that might I ask?" Weiss asked, agitation whispering at the edges of her words.

Ruby "I'm sorry Weiss. I just really like hearing you call my name!"

Weiss, suddenly quite flustered: "What do you mean by that?"

Ruby, feeling mixed at the memory and her current worry "No this is not what I wanted to talk about with you! This is about your health!"

"Ok Ruby what?"

"I'm worried that you're sick, Weiss. You were out of it last night, too."

"Hold on where is this coming from? Ruby are you sure you're the one who's not il-"

"No! Stop it Weiss! You never break your routine, but last night you didn't brush your (beautiful) hair before bed, and this morning your sigh was much more pained than normal. And..! Most importantly, when you yelled my name I could hear how your (wonderful) voice was just a little lower  
than usual. And you coughed! And even now, you're pretending your throat isn't sore at all but truth is you went just now to gargle salt water, didn't you! The truth is, you've been trying to hide your coughs by sighing to ease the ache and itch in your throat so that we wouldn't cancel our  
field trip that everyone has been talking about for the past three and a half months!"

Just how much time did Ruby spend observing her? How hadn't she noticed that before? Isn't Ruby usually too absorbed in something to notice anything else? 

"I-" Weiss began, but couldn't hold her crying back as she leaned forward to Ruby's embrace. Ruby had hit it all, with each barrage of words a Nora-powered hammer to her dam of feelings.  
Weiss quivering quietly against her caused Ruby's own tears to lightly trickle down as well as she held her beloved princess.  
Gathering herself, Weiss confessed to her pain:

"Please don't tell Blake and Yang. It's just a sore throat, we can still go. They would be so upset if we cancelled because of me."

"Don't worry Weiss. They'll be fine. I took care of it." Ruby assured, gaining yet another look of confusion from Weiss.

"I divided us into 2 pairs for this and signed just the two of them in exchange for marking us to do all the paperwork for the mission. Seeing how this pretty much just a recon mission anyway it shouldn't be a problem. But I'm going to need you to write the essay!"

Weiss couldn't believe it. She wanted to laugh. To say thank you. To cry. Then she felt guilt. The terrible guilt of realizing this meant that Ruby had also just given up her own chance for going to Menagerie. It was too much emotion and thoughts for Weiss. She felt her vision go dark, and that's all she would remember from the rest as Ruby hurriedly took her back to the dorms.

12:42 pm

Sound of the dorm's door open and close woke Weiss up. For a moment she wondered what day it was before the bliss of dreamy unawareness was washed away by cold reality. Before she could lament, however, a wonderful breath of chicken soup filled her senses as Ruby appeared by her side as if animated magic, placing the bowl gently to the table and took seat herself on Weiss' bedside.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you but it's better if you eat something."

"Ruby..you didn't need to do this."

"Nope! I totally did! Beacon rules state that partners look after each other! But besides that, I totally wanted to."

Weiss couldn't for the moment summon enough strength to send a glare at the smart-alecky attitude she was faced with, but instead heaved herself up to a sitting position.

"Don't pretend you didn't want to go to Menagerie." she eventually shot.

"I'm not! I did want to. But now that you're sick, I wanted to stay with you even more. So I did that. Weiss please, I just want to help my best friend." Ruby pleaded.

At that, Weiss felt her heart pierced by her own icicles for the first time. It hurt. It felt dull, then cold and then it stung and kept on doing that. Just as she was about to cry, a knock on the door followed soon after with Yang and Blake entering, both looking sad, though Yang seemed a little more angry as she approached.

"Weiss, why didn't you tell us you were ill?" Yang demanded, standing next to Ruby now.

"You know why you brute" Weiss deflected while avoiding Yang's eyes, clearly only agitating her more, but Blake cut in before Yang could say anything:

"Weiss, we feel betrayed, like you did when you first learned I was Faunus."  
There it was again. That flinching pain in Weiss' heart, this time like a fist it crunched her. 

"This and that are hardly the same" she tried, her voice weak, eyes now hazy and fixed to her bed sheets.

"You two stop it!" Ruby demanded, just as Blake was about to retort. "I get it! I was angry at Weiss too, but she's sick now. You two have a mission you need leave for in the next 10 minutes and you can't go feeling all negative!"

There it was, that leader side of Ruby springing to action. It shone like the girl's kindness, only there during times of need but brightly when so. Yang couldn't help not smiling, feeling proud of her dear sister.

"Ruby's right. Weiss, you're still an idiot but we love you. Come on Blake, we don't have Ruby's semblance to bust us out being late this time."

Blake's eyes glimmered for just a moment before speaking. "Weiss, if that essay isn't worth a perfect 100, you can be sure Ruby learns exactly which Ninjas you enjoy the most." and like that, she was gone, catching up to Yang outside.

Silence.

Weiss felt how suddenly an avalanche hung above her neck.

"What did she mean by that, Weiss?" Ruby's voice rang out, as innocent as ever.

Another sigh escaped Weiss.


	2. It gets confusing

After boarding the airship to Kuo Kuana...

"Think Ruby'll catch the cold from ice queen?"

"It's likely." Blake calmly replied, knowing there was nothing she could do stop Yang from worrying.

Yang let her head hang for a few moments before saying"I know we're on a mission Blake, I'm sorry I shoul-" but Blake interrupted with a hug. "Which is why I need to look after you, as your partner." 

"Blake.." 

"It's ok Yang. Just stay like that, I've got you. We can be like this all the way to Menagerie if you like."

"B-Blakey! What's gotten into you?"

Blake smiled in earnest. "Yang. I love you. We're about to meet my parents, together. I haven't seen them in so long. There's nothing I want more than to sit here like this with you for the next six hours."

Yang woke up, drooling. After grinning like an idiot for what felt like an hour, she got up to sit. It was barely light out, sun was just coming up. The light gave a workout for her eyes and a silent yawn escaped Yang as she gently got down from her bunk bed and tiptoed to the bathroom.

11:30 am

"- and that's how the dream ended!" Yang excitedly beamed at Blake as they sat outside with their lunches.

"Wow, that's probably one of the longest and most detailed dreams anyone has ever told me. Kinda hard to believe, honestly."

"I know right? It's probably why I'm still feeling a little woozy."

"You are? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I just thought it was the air so I figured once we got out I'd be fine."

"Geez, and to think you just had a dream about this, too!"

Both laughed at that.

Blake sighed. "Still, a shame you didn't hear what I had to say..."

"Hm, what do you mean Blakey?"

"At the end of your dream."

"Yeah?"

"Where you asked "what's gotten into you?""

"Oh. Uh, why do you figure?"

Blake smiled at that. "Because it would have made this even more special." as she leaned in to kiss the surprised blondie.

"And that's how the dream ended!" Ruby exclaimed at Weiss, who was at this point full-facepalming at the story that made no sense for too many times over now. 

"Ruby, why are you telling me this because I definitely do not remember asking."

"Because it's a sign!!! I think Blake is trying to steal Yang from Team RWBY! She's good at sneaky stuff so this is definitely a possibility I cannot as a Team Leader overlook!"

Weiss felt how her perfect gears of logic were grinding to a halt as a Ruby-shaped monkey wrench laughed as it was wrecking havoc with its tiny chibi-wrench arms inside her mind's palace. This was agony. Her head ached as it were because of the flu. Why must she be tormented further  
like so. Wait. The flu. A lot of the parts in Ruby's dream actually happened.. Like her getting ill and just Blake and Yang leaving... Well, that's all really. Definitely. This wouldn't have been strange had it been the next day... But that the night before? Dreams certainly were weird. To have an  
imagination as wild as Ruby's, it probably was legitimately difficult to tell what is dream and what is not, especially given how naive her leader could be...

Winter, what do you think of dreams? I wish I could talk to you more.

"What do you mean Weiss, my departure is not scheduled until 06:00, meaning we still have an adequate fourteen hours for crucial social relations." Winter inquired and enjoyed some of her tea.

Weiss felt her eyes open as if after a night's darkness, unveiling herself seated in Beacon's tea garden with Winter. Weiss felt how her surprised expression crumbled to shock. She leaned over to the embrace of her hands. She heard Winter call her name, the clattering of the tea set and her own voice speak but even she herself couldn't make out what.

"Weiss wake up already!"

Weiss shivered in terror, gasping for air upright in her bed. She was in the dorms, Ruby was next to her looking worried, but she wasn't certain if this was yet another dream or if she had finally truly woken up. She wanted to pinch herself, ask Ruby if she was awake, but for some reason her limbs were frozen and her body instead shivered. Her chest ached as she heaved air in and out in sharp bursts, felt her head grow numb, drowning the surrounding sounds. Something warm enveloped her from all sides, and suddenly Weiss felt just a little more at ease.  
A few breaths later Weiss felt how all of her fears that had been like invisible strings, strangling her body all over began to loosen and slink away with each gentle caress passing her cheek. Though head still felt heavy and she wasn't sure of much anything, somehow giddiness overcame her as she nuzzled closer to the source of warmth and felt easier drifting back asleep.  
This time, she was laying on a beach chair at a lone island under the shade of a single palm tree, a sweet scent of strawberries hung in the air, moist from the hum of the waves. The sun reminded her of Ruby's face as it radiated warmth and Weiss was at ease.

Time passed, and Weiss felt her throat going dry. She imagined Klein bringing her orange juice with ice and was soon mumbling her request. As she did, though, a storm rose and a gigantic hurricane appeared out of nowhere, scattering her and her island over and into merciless embrace of the sea, Weiss thought she would drown amidst the waves as her vision went dark once again, but then a gasp of air and she found herself stranded by what felt like the edge of the world, hanging onto god knows what. She felt sick and weakly let her body hung.

Weiss didn't know how long she had been there, stranded and weak, when she began to hear a faint song from somewhere. Like a siren, it beckoned every instinct and cell in Weiss to get closer, but try as she might, her greatest efforts managed to merely adjust her otherwise limb body to slightly hear better the sweet song emitting from somewhere close yet far away. The same scent of strawberries from before was also filling the air again, and Weiss was sure that whether dream or afterlife, either were fine with her.

Weiss remembered the time she was 6, Winter had somehow convinced for her and Weiss to go just the two of them to a concert. It was her favourite memory from childhood, when she fell in love with classical music as Winter passionately told her of every instrument and piece that was played, and how fondly she remembered the way back when Winter carried her while the winter sun was setting behind them and snow lightly fell. It wasn't windy, the only sound was Winter's boots on the snow and she was craddled asleep for the whole way home where Klein was waiting with hot chocolate.

Weiss was again reminded of how parched her throat felt. With a small wince, she woke up on her back, head hanging over her bed. She saw upside down how Ruby was approaching her with a glass of what looked like orange juice. She got up with another wince as her head ached, but eventually she smiled knowing this was real. Only her real dolt would go get a glass of orange juice for her and at the same time leave her head hanging over the edge of a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3?


	3. Hot

Just as Weiss wondered what to do now, faced with who knows how many hours of boredom with pain, Ruby tossed her with a blanket and two pillows.

"Scootch over so we can watch Li Li's Flying Service together!"

"W-what are you doing you dolt?! What do you mean watch together?!"

"Since you're bedridden and I am not supposed to solo the assignment either I thought we  
could watch one of Hayayo Mizuki's movies together, this is what Yang watched with me  
when I was sick!"

"Ruby you dolt you'll just get sick yourself you can't just l-l-lay next to m- kyaah!" Weiss was  
interrupted as Ruby had already dashed off to grab what looked like a mountain of various  
movie supplies and was now with a concerning lack of shame moving Weiss around her own  
bed all the while snuggling closer to get to what Ruby described as "the most optimal  
movie-viewing-snack-reaching-warmth-sharing angle that made no compromises in  
comfort!".

Weiss had her senses overwhelmed. She couldn't focus on any one thing for more than mere moments at a time. Her nose was filled with Ruby's scent as the girl had placed her arm under Weiss' neck to act as a pillow and a strap to pull her closer. All along her side and legs she felt Ruby's warm and soft body burning sensations over to hers. Her ears were assaulted with soft whispers as Ruby was explaining whatever justification for this arrangement she had and her eyes were ever so often stolen by the soft lips moving, so close to her own. Yet, it was those silver eyes with so much joy in them that Weiss felt her own tear at just the thought of getting to enjoy this right here. She felt her tears release a spurt of warmth inside her chest, as if wings it expanded, and soon her whole body eased further into Ruby's embrace as the movie started.

En route to Kuo Kuana...

"What did Ruby say?" Blake asked, her eyes carefully reading Yang's expression as she was reading the message that just buzzed in.

Yang smiled "That she and ice queen are going to watch "Li Li's Flying Service".

"That's...a kids' movie, right?"

"Yup" Yang nodded, her even expression not faltering an inch.

Blake hid her chuckle as a cough to her hand. "How'd Weiss agree to this eaxctly?"

"I quote "Through hard-earned leadership skills!"". 

Blake rolled her eyes at that and walked on over to sit down next to Yang.

"Well, since those two will be busy for a while, maybe you can stop worrying about them for a bit now?" Blake tried, her voice gentle as she snaked her other arm around Yang to draw in the stubborn blondie. This girl was like a hunk of solid metal with the emotional complexity of a 5 year old when it came to Ruby, she thought as Yang finally leaned in to her touch.

The two stayed silently side by side for a good while before Yang decided the floor of an airship did not provide the best of comforts. Feeling restored after charging from her portable Blakery, Yang scooped her kitty up to a natural princess carry. Blake weakly protested with a delayed yelp, and instead of barraging instant demands to be let down, she gave in. Golden eyes locked in with Yang's and one could see the magic reflect between the two. 

"What are you planning" Blake asked with more amusement than surprise in her voice now.

"Just a small relocation to suit our butts better" Yang replied, smile carrying mirth. 

Blake laughed at the honesty. She loved moments like this with Yang, when her heart felt so light and it could pump life free of worry.

"Hey, while the couch is fine, think my steed could make it back to the cabin instead?" Blake asked, voice gentle.

"Feeling sleepy?" Yang asked, genuine, but received no more than a cryptic smile in reply.

Circling back to the other of the two passenger cabins on the ship, Blake reached out to open the door for Yang who swiftly entered and soon was gently placing the Faunus on her bed. Just as Yang was about to turn away though, Blake caught her hand and tugged. Yang, surprised, made no effort to pull back and instead more or less allowed her body to fall flat next to Blake.

"Oof. You need a bedfriend now?" Yang laughed, but was immediately aware of how intimate it was getting.

"Something like that." Blake replied, gaining another surprised look from Yang and once again the two were locked staring, this one turning much more searching, curious and wild. 

"Are you sure you're not Pyrrha?" Yang asked, grinning

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, confused

"Cuz my arms feel drawn toward you" Yang winked

"You goof, you're not even wearing your gauntlets" Blake sighed, still smiling

"Maybe you attract just me then" 

Blushing.

Ruby and Weiss were content, resuming their movie experience after a small break, tucked under the same covers . Weiss felt sleepy after eating. Ruby had insisted on her taking some medicine Blake left them, claiming it was a common herbal cure from her Menagerie and helped with headaches. It was bitter, but Ruby had been prepared with Weiss' favourite pudding.

Mere fifteen minutes passed.

Weiss was smiling, happy as she could be. The movie was a cute distraction but her eyes were more and more often caught wandering upon Ruby's wonderful features. It seemed like Ruby had finally caught on, but still said nothing as Weiss adored the gentle blush that began to colour Ruby's face. Weiss felt how hot air tempted her legs to free and bind themselves against Ruby's cool skin as the girl was wearing just her skirt. Giving a small excuse for shuffling to a better position, in a few smooth moves Weiss had manged to free her legs from those awfully hot pajama pants.

But it wasn't enough, now that she could sense even better how the lovely coolness of Ruby's bare thighs oozed towards her, Weiss knew she had to indulge herself. "Weiss, why are you moving so much? Do you need another pillo- wooah!" snuggling closer to Ruby, then turning over so that half of her body was on top of Ruby's as Weiss felt her legs melt over Ruby's caused the poor girl to drop her Scroll as her movie was replaced with a very much half naked (RDB: satin white...like her heart), quite literally hot Weiss that was staring down at her with what looked like desire. Ruby wanted to speak, but couldn't form a functional thought. Weiss felt her hands giving in and began to lower herself down to rest again Ruby's chest who in response pulled Weiss closer until Weiss was resting her chin against Ruby's chest. The two listened each other breathe for few silent moments before Ruby spoke:

"Weiss, what's gotten into you?"

"I felt hot" Weiss responded easily, almost laughing at her own reason.

Ruby immediately tensed at that, preparing to get up "Do you want more medicine? Your body does feel pretty hot. I mean. Like temperature wise!" 

That, Weiss laughed at, though still keeping her face planted against Ruby's chest. "How else did you think I was going to understand that, Ruby?" she asked with a grin, amused and feeling like teasing her naive leader.

Success. Ruby blushed immediately. "Y-you know how" she responded, voice near a whisper.

Feeling benevolent (and defeated by the cute pout) Weiss turned kind "I do." she smiled back, tossing her hair to the side as she slightly got up to place a kiss against Ruby's lips. "Why don't you take some of that medicine as well Ruby, I feel like my fever is going to infect you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, I gratefully deliver.


End file.
